Of Flash Grenades, Dinosaurs and Soulmates
by Kassebaum
Summary: Sanvers Week 2017 on Tumblr, hosted by queercapwriting.
1. Day 1- Intimacy

With only the light of the fire illuminating them, they undressed each other, kissing each piece of newly exposed flesh, sucking at sensitive spots, shuddering as the other played their body like an instrument, knowing exactly where to nip and where to run their tongue as only someone who knew them intimately, someone who knew them so _completely_ could.

They made love on the fur rug for hours, savouring the feel of each other, memorising each piece of skin bathed in the soft light of the crackling fire as though they had never explored each others bodies before, and would never get the chance to relish something as exquisite ever again.

They made love on the fur rug for hours, eliciting gentle moans and whimpers entwined with pleas of love and devotion to one another as their fingertips danced across heated skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

They made love on the fur rug for hours, the name of their lover whispered from their lips as they brought each other to climax over and over again, as Maggie traced her new initials, the initials of a married couple, on Alex's thigh.

They stayed in each others arms, entwined in front of the slowly dying fire until they fell asleep.

Alex woke up first and had to look at the wedding band on her left hand to remind herself that it wasn't all a wonderfully realistic dream; she _had_ married Maggie.

She smiled down at Maggie, content to watch her sleep while her mind thought back to the previous day. She couldn't quite believe how lucky she was; that Maggie had chosen to spend the rest of her life with _her…_

 _A lifetime of firsts…_ Maggie had told her and they had lived up to it; their first kiss in the rain after they got caught in that freak rain shower, the first piece of artwork they purchased together, their first pet, well cactus; they couldn't get a dog _quite_ yet.

And now this.

Their first (and only) wedding.

Winn had started crying the moment he saw Alex when he had gone to her room to escort her down to the ceremony. She pinned the rainbow rose in his lapel and offered her arm, butterflies in her stomach as she couldn't wait much longer. He grasped her arm, sniffling away and trying to wipe his tears with his other hand.

Across the other side of the hotel, Maggie was pinning a rainbow rose in Adrian's lapel. She raised up onto her toes to kiss the top of his forehead as James raised his camera to take a photo; the love between the two evident.

'Best not keep your bride waiting!' Adrian chuckled as looped his arm into Maggie's to take her down to the library, where the ceremony was taking place.

It was a small intimate ceremony, officiated by J'onn, who weaved in the same Martian blessings from his own wedding, so proud of his Earth daughters. Kara watched through happy tears from her position next to Alex while sneaking occasional looks at Lena. She couldn't help but wonder if it would be the two of them one day...

They read their own vows and promises; a mix of declarations of love, and the bets they were going to make in later life.

They didn't take their eyes off each other as they slid the white gold bands onto the fourth finger of the left hand.

They didn't take their eyes off each other as Kara sang a Kryptonian love song, her voice soaring with emotion as she looked at her sister and new sister in law.

They didn't take their eyes off each other as J'onn announced they are officially wed and they lean in to press their lips together, love mirrored in their eyes as their friends erupted into applause around them.

The champagne flowed freely as everyone congratulated Alex and Maggie, as James snapped photo after photo of Alex and Maggie as they stole a kiss, of them as Maggie brought Alex's left hand up to her lips, of M'gann resting her head against J'onns shoulder, of Adrian smiling with pride in his eyes, of Kara with her arm wrapped round Lena.

Adrian cleared his throat nervously to get everyone's attention to talk about Maggie; ' _she used to run Alex, run from anything that got remotely serious. Until you. You make her happier than I have ever seen her, although I could have done without walking in on *how* much...'_ Alex blushed furiously while Maggie just laughed and batted Adrian on arm. _'You've given me a glimpse of what my future looks like, of what love looks like and I am so proud of the commitment you have made to each other today. To Maggie and Alex, the new Dr and Mrs Danvers!'_

Everyone raised their glasses to toast and called for the couple to kiss again, cheering when they obliged.

Maggie stirred in Alex's arms, her eyes slowly opening. She smiled as she saw Alex smiling across at her and leaned in for a quick kiss.

'Morning Mrs Danvers' Alex husked as she pulled away from the kiss.

Maggie immediately looked down at the ring on her left hand and chuckled.

'It doesn't feel real, it doesn't feel like it actually happened...'

'It did...' Alex stroked the hair out of Maggie's face, 'yesterday was wonderful and last night to the early hours of this morning were… _perfect_.'

'Maggie Danvers' Maggie spoke out loud, 'I think I could get used to it' she teased. She entwined her fingers with Alex's, 'I'm so happy. I didn't think I could feel this happy...'

'Me too' Alex agreed, 'when I first came out to you I told you my entire life was about being perfect and it still is- I now have the perfect wife, the perfect family.'

'You going soft on me Mrs Danvers?'

'Only a little, Mrs Danvers' Alex chuckled.

They settled into an easy silence, content to cuddle in each other's arms for a moment.

'Another first crossed off our list' Maggie murmured after a few minutes.

'How about in a little while we cross 'sex in a hot tub' off that list?' Alex asked with a glint in her eyes.


	2. Day 2- Nerd Girlfriends

Alex ducked under the yellow NCPD tape and flashed her FBI credentials at the officer standing guard. He nodded and pointed down the hallway towards the rare gem exhibition, indicating where Alex would find the crime scene.

Alex headed down the hallway, only stopping momentarily to look up at the huge skylight that marked the centre of the Natural History Museum. She had loved visiting National City as a kid and was always begging her parents to take her back to the museum; when she had moved to National City, she had found a comfort in wandering the halls and revisiting some of the exhibitions that had captivated her so much as a kid.

She walked into the rare gem room and saw her girlfriend crouched down examining some broken glass. Alex pulled out her phone as it buzzed in her pocket and a message from Winn lit up the screen;

 _Valtrax. Likes shiny things. Think Smaug!_

Maggie spotted Alex and stood upright, slightly surprised to see her girlfriend walking towards her.

'Agent Danvers!' she greeted, while waiting for Alex to come close enough to speak quietly, 'if you're here, I'm guessing it was definitely an alien assailant?'

'Valtrax' Alex confirmed, 'Do you know what was taken?'

'The largest sapphire in the world… currently on loan from London.'

'That fits' Alex mused, 'Valtrax are hoarders- the sapphire would be ideal...'

Alex's phone buzzed again.

'Winn is tracking the Valtrax… ' she informed Maggie, 'says he should hopefully have tracked it down by the time we're back at the DEO.'

Maggie nodded and beckoned one of the officers over, instructing him to finish bagging up the evidence and head back to the precinct.

'It's a shame we don't have time to stick around' Maggie lamented, 'I love the Dinosaur Exhibition! My Aunt used to bring me all of the time after I moved in with her… it was my form of escape, getting to look at these bones that are older than I could even begin to comprehend.'

'Nerd' Alex chucked as she bumped her shoulder into Maggie's.

'Takes one to know one Danvers...'

Back at the DEO Alex's eyes went wide as Supergirl opened the case that contained the sapphire carefully in front of J'onn, having placed the Valtrax down in containment for the time being.

'Woah...' Winn breathed out.

'Yeah...' Maggie responded, nudging Winn's shoulder, 'I know they say size doesn't matter… but...'

They both started giggling.

'We need to get this back to the Natural History Museum ASAP' J'onn stated, looking at Kara, pointedly ignoring Winn and Maggie.

Kara nodded, locked the case and headed towards the balcony to fly over to the other side of National City.

'Hang on!' Winn yelled out, typing furiously as he zoomed in on the map on his screen, 'bank robbery on Fifth and Weston...'

'I'll return the sapphire' Alex offered, 'you sort the robbery.'

Kara nodded and headed off with Winn giving her directions in her ear.

'Meet you back at ours, I'll pick up a Pizza for dinner' Alex kissed Maggie and headed down to the basement to retrieve her bike.

'Thank you so much Agent Danvers' the Curator said gratefully, 'please let me know if there's anything I can ever do for you...'

Alex smiled, a plan forming in her mind, 'actually, there is...'

That weekend Alex lead Maggie up to the side entrance of the Natural History Museum and took a key out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and let them both in.

'How..?' Maggie asked, 'the museum closed hours ago...'

'The Curator asked if there was anything he could do for me after I returned the sapphire, so I asked if an FBI Agent and NCPD Detective would be allowed in after hours...'

Alex took Maggie by the hand and lead her into the Museum, past the Insect Exhibition and the Natural Disasters Exhibition. Based on the route, Maggie had a feeling she knew where they were heading, but was content to let her girlfriend lead the way.

Sure enough, Alex came to a stop in front of the entrance to the Dinosaur bone room, the excitement evident on her face. She gently pushed Maggie through the door, gesturing for her to walk around

Maggie started wandering through the exhibits, the look of wonder never leaving her face. She stopped in front of a case that housed the femur of a T Rex.

'Tell me about it' Alex whispered in Maggie's ear as she wrapped her arms round Maggie's waist from behind.

'Despite it's size, the T-Rex doesn't even hit the top fifteen of the largest dinosaurs to ever walk the Earth' Maggie grinned, 'plus they had exceptionally good eyesight.'

She pulled Alex by the hand over to the Triceratops skull, 'this one is my favourite; mainly because it was the least likely to eat me due to being a herbivore...'

'Practical' Alex chuckled.

They continued to wander through the exhibits, Maggie occasionally interjecting her own facts; _'_ _Did you know the Stegosaurus had a brain the size of a walnut; only 3 centimetres long and weighing 75 grams?'_ Until they walked through a set of doors into a giant glass ceilinged room.

'Is that?' Maggie gasped.

Alex nodded.

Maggie just stared at the monstrosity in front of her before launching herself into Alex's arms.

'How did you know? The exhibition isn't supposed to be open to the public until next week!'

'The Curator told me and said we were free to come in here is we wanted' Alex grinned.

Maggie started slowing circling the giant skeleton in awe, 'I always wanted to visit Chicago when I was younger to see her...'

'Her?' Alex questioned.

'Her name is Sue, after the palaeontologist who discovered her' Maggie explained, 'she's the best preserved T-Rex ever found and is also one of the most complete. She's beautiful...'

Alex smiled and couldn't wait to tell Maggie the final part of her surprise.

'I guess we should head off' Maggie said sadly as she entwined her fingers with Alex's, 'thank you so much for this, I loved it.'

Alex just placed the duffel bag she had been carrying down and opened it. Without saying anything to Maggie she pulled out a rolled up air mattress, a foot pump and a double sleeping bag.

'We get to spend the night...'

'No way!' Maggie yelled excitedly, 'this is making all of fifteen year old me's dreams come true!'

'Nerd'

'Takes one to know one Danvers'


	3. Day 3- 'You're drunk'

Alex didn't know what to do; she had seen Maggie drunk before, hell, _she'd_ been drunk with Maggie before, but this? Her girlfriend and her sister both fairly inebriated… _at the same time!?_ This was going to take all of her DEO training to get through.

'Danvers! Heeey! Danvers!' Maggie shouted a little too loudly for someone who was sitting in a booth close to Alex. Kara winced a little at the volume, jolting her head as if to shake it off. 'Oh sorry Little Danvers' Maggie whispered, 'AAAllleeeexxxx' Maggie continued in a shouting whisper, 'Your sister can fit fifteen potstickers in her mouth! Fifteen!'

Kara giggled and looked tremendously happy with herself.

Alex tried not to smile; she had to retain the 'in charge' persona in order to get them both home. For once she was very grateful that Maggie was a giggly drunk rather than a _fight me_ drunk.

'Where did you even get potstickers from? Please tell me Kara didn't fly...'

'Nooooooooo! I _wished_ really really hard for them and they just _appeared_!' Kara hiccuped.

Alex looked slightly confused because she was 99% sure that food manifestation was _not_ one of Kara's powers.

'I bought them' M'gann supplied as she walked up behind Alex, 'I was trying to sober them up...'

'Thanks. How did they end up...' Alex waved her hand at the booth where Alex and Maggie were now engaged in an arm wrestle; this was not going to end well.

'So drunk?' M'gann rolled her eyes and chuckled, 'Maggie had a pretty bad day; she kept mumbling about idiotic higher ups and budget cuts?'

Alex nodded.

'She then order three shots for herself and three for Kara.'

'Three shots? There's no way they got that drunk off three shots...'

'Brian bought them the rest...'

Alex turned sharply looking for the blue alien, but couldn't find him anywhere.

'He scampered the moment you walked in… I'm guessing he didn't want to face your wrath' M'gann chuckled, 'I've been bringing them water and food when I realised just how drunk they were...'

'Thanks' Alex squeezed the top of M'gann's arm, 'I better try and get them home' she sighed.

Quite how she was going to wrangle them both home, she wasn't sure. In the end she managed to convince both of them to come home with the promise of pizza. With an arm wrapped round each of them, supporting them as they were both slightly unsteady on their feet, she headed towards the door.

Alex quickly realised that the walk home was going to be a long one. Kara kept stopping to pet all the dogs and cats they found along the way, and Maggie kept tugging her in different directions insisting that they take the 'scenic route' back.

Alex decided drastic measures were needed when Kara started floating along next to her after muttering how hard walking was. She pulled them over to a nearby bench and while keeping a tight grip on Kara, (which she did realise was slightly useless, but thankfully Kara's brain was a little too alcohol clouded to realise she could easily break loose) used her free hand to fish the handcuffs she knew Maggie always had on her out of her back pocket.

'Oooh getting handsy there Danvers!' Maggie wiggled her eyebrows in what she thought was a seductive manner, 'I'm getting lucky tonight!'

Alex placed a kiss to Maggie's forehead and stifled a chuckle as she heard an 'Ewwwww' from Kara. 'You're quite drunk Maggie, lets just focus on getting you home.'

She sat Maggie down on the bench and quickly undid her belt with her free hand, pulling it free, laughing as Maggie immediately started humming the intro to 'The Stripper' before slowly sliding to gently fall sideways on the bench. Alex gently clicked one side of the handcuffs shut over one of Kara's wrists who looked confused and a little indignant at being cuffed. She threaded her belt through the empty cuff and looped it through the belt loop on the side of her jeans, fastening it shut.

'Now you can float home' Alex explained, 'and I don't have to worry about you floating off and causing property damage...'

Kara looked ecstatic and started bobbing along next to Alex.

'Come on' Alex gestured to Maggie, 'we're only a few blocks from home.'

'My feet hurt!' Maggie protested, 'and Kara gets to float! why can't I?'

'Because you're not an alien...' Alex tried to reason.

Maggie just pouted.

'Fine!' Alex rolled her eyes and leant down towards Maggie, picking her up by the waist and placing her in a fireman's carry over her shoulder.

Maggie squeaked as she suddenly found herself in the air and looking directly down at her girlfriends denim clad arse.

Alex started walking the last few blocks back to her apartment, praying that no one saw them. There was no way she wanted to have to fill in yet _another_ form for Pam in HR...

Maggie had gone suspiciously quiet and Alex was just about to ask if she was doing OK when she heard her giggle and something that felt like a finger poking her bottom.

'I touched the butt!'

'Can we watch Finding Nemo when we get home?' Kara gasped out in excitement.

'You're going to sleep when we get in...'

Alex didn't have to turn around to know that Kara was pouting. She felt Maggie poke her arse again followed by another giggle, she rolled her eyes and muttered that it was only two more blocks until they were there.

Alex managed to get Maggie and Kara to her apartment building with only one more minor mishap involving a sign looking for a lost kitten and protests of _'I'm Supergirl, what kind of monster would I be if I didn't find Mr Snugglepaws!'_ and _'I'm a cop Danvers! It's my duty to help!_ ' that meant Alex had never been so happy to be home in all her life. After promising they could look for the kitten in the morning, Alex finally managed to coax the two people she loved the most in the world up to her apartment.

She ushered them towards the couch and released Kara from the make shift reigns before grabbing them each a glass of water.

'Drink' she instructed, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Alex pulled out one of her old band tshirts and a pair of joggers, handed them to Kara and then gently guided Maggie towards the bed. She helped Maggie with the buttons on her shirt and placed a kiss to her forehead.

'You OK to finish getting changed while I grab some pillows and a blanket for Kara?'

Maggie shrugged off her shirt and shimmied at Alex, giggling as Alex chuckled.

'Come on you- into bed. I'll be back in a moment.'

Alex grabbed some spare pillows and a blanket for Kara and wandered back to the couch to find her sister dozing slightly. She managed to lift Kara's head enough to slide a pillow underneath and tucked the blanket around her. She grabbed some painkillers from the bathroom and left them nearby, but she wasn't too convinced your over the counter variety would deal with an alien headache.

She padded back to the bedroom and smiled as the same sight greeted her; Maggie sprawled across the bed, snoring gently. Alex quickly put on her pyjamas and climbed in next to her girlfriend.

Within moments Maggie's face was buried in Alex's neck as she cuddled in.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, Alex felt the bottom of the bed wiggle and bit her lip to stifle a chuckle; she knew exactly what was happening. Sure enough a few moments later, Kara's head popped out the top of the duvet as she wriggled her way up.

'No funny business… Superhearing...' Kara muttered sleepily as she snuggled in between Maggie and Alex.


	4. Day 4- Hogwarts AU

The Great Hall was a buzz with excitement; the Quidditch Cup match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was taking place later. Cheers rang out every time a member of one of the teams walked in for breakfast, a mixture of exhilaration and nausea written on their faces.

The Slytherin table erupted into a cacophony of noise when their fearless Beater, Alex Danvers walked in. She looked every part the confident Team Captain as she walked to sit with the rest of her team, her fellow Slytherins patting her on the back and wishing her luck as she passed.

Not to be outdone, the Gryffindor table hollerred as loud as they could when star Chaser, Maggie Sawyer entered the Great Hall. No one but Lena seemed to notice Maggie straightening up her robes.

'Morning _pep talk_ before the big match Danvers?' Lena drawled as Alex sat down next to her.

'Oh shush' Alex shot back, but the colour creeping up her cheeks gave her away.

'At least tell me you managed to find all of your underwear this time, not that I didn't appreciate finding your knickers on my pillow...'

'One time!'

Lena smirked and handed Alex a goblet of pumpkin juice.

'Oh like you never tease me about the time I was _congratulating_ Kara in the showers after her first Quidditch match-'

'Nope!' Alex interrupted, holding up a finger, 'no more about what you and my baby sister get up to.'

'Oh, is because I'm a Luthor?' Lena pouted teasingly.

Alex chuckled, so proud that Lena could now joke about her last name, even if she couldn't forget the atrocities Lex was committing in Voldemort's name.

'No it's because you've been a pain in my arse for the last seven years, but for some reason my sister finds your infuriating wit and sarcasm adorable.'

Lena just raised an eyebrow and slid some toast towards Alex.

'You need to eat. Your final Quidditch cup at Hogwarts? I know how much you want to win...'

Alex nodded and took a nibble of the toast.

'That's if you can keep your eyes off Maggie long enough...'

'Pffft'

'Strong come back there...'

'Danvers!'

Alex turned to see her girlfriend waving at her from across the Great Hall. Maggie inclined her head towards the door, indicating that they needed to head down to the pitch.

Alex swiped her half eaten piece of toast and stood up.

'Good luck' Lena smiled.

Alex winked and walked towards Maggie, leaning down to kiss her much to the enjoyment of the surrounding students.

They barely made it to the bottom of the staircase before Maggie pulled Alex into a semi private nook to deepen the kiss that had started in the Great Hall.

'For luck' Maggie murmured, her hands roaming gently under Alex's robes.

'I don't need luck' Alex gasped as Maggie's fingertips ghosted the ticklish spot on her hip, 'you're going down...'

'Oh no, when Gryffindor win, you'll definitely be the one going down tonight' Maggie teased, unable to resist.

The sound of a throat clearing made the two girls jump abruptly apart.

'Miss Danvers, Miss Sawyer...' Snape drawled, 'shouldn't you be down at the pitch by now?'

'Sorry Professor' both girls murmured as Alex tucked her shirt back in and started heading in the direction of the Quidditch stands.

'Oh and Miss Danvers?' Snape intoned, 'try not to let your girlfriend distract you too much. I want the trophy back in my room this year...'

'Yes Professor' Alex blushed as Maggie took her hand.

They walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence along the path content to drink in the final peaceful moment before the match.

'Why does everyone think I'm going to go easy on you?' Alex finally broke the silence.

'When was the last time you sent a bludger towards me with the intention of actually knocking me off my broom instead of just making me veer off course?'

Alex didn't reply, but pursed her lips.

'Exactly! You just don't want to admit that badass Alex Danvers has a soft spot-'

Maggie was cut off by Alex placing her lips against hers.

They finally made it to the changing rooms and split to join their respective teams, the nervous excitement building. Five minutes before the match was due to start, they filtered out onto the pitch to thunderous applause.

Madame Hooch reminded them to play a fair, clean game and blew sharply on her whistle. Simultaneously, all fourteen students kicked off of the ground, racing into the air.

Maggie was first to grab the Quaffle, zig zagging effortlessly around the Slytherin Chasers. She zoomed towards the end of the pitch and made her first goal within moments of the match starting.

The Gryffindor spectators were delighted, screaming and stomping their feet in the stands.

Kara sat in the stands wearing a garish clashing mixture of her usual Hufflepuff robes, Slytherin scarf she had borrowed from Lena and the Gryffindor colours painted on her cheeks.

'No red and gold?' Kara questioned upon seeing Lena in just her usual green and silver robes.

'House pride!' Lena chuckled, 'plus, you're decked out enough for the both of us...'

Lena cheered at the Slytherin Keeper stopping another goal, but found herself giving a smaller cheer when in the next moment, Maggie was able to get the Quaffle past him.

It was a close match; 80-70 to Gryffindor and still no sign of the snitch. Over the next ten minutes, Maggie lived up to her reputation as the fastest Chaser in Gryffindor history, scoring three more goals.

Alex zoomed past the three Slytherin Chasers and yelled out a few choice words; there was no way they were losing the match, not in her final year.

She saw Maggie making another break towards the hoops with the Quaffle securely tucked under her arm. Alex swung her bat and sent the bludger towards Maggie with all the strength she could muster.

Maggie saw the bludger careering towards her and had to roll upside down on her broom to stop herself from being knocked off. She dropped the Quaffle and it was picked up by Flint who managed to score for Slytherin.

110-80 to Gryffindor.

'Is that how we're playing today Danvers?' Maggie yelled as she passed by Alex.

'Everyone was accusing me of going soft on you!'

Maggie winked and zoomed off to take a pass from Katie Bell to score again.

120-80 to Gryffindor.

The whistle was blown for half time and the players crashed back into the changing rooms to re-cooperate.

Two pep talks later; a slightly intimidating one given by Alex and a much more relaxed one from the Gryffindor Team Captain, both teams were back up in the air, determined to bring home the trophy.

In an incredibly fast paced fifteen minutes that Winn has trouble keeping track of from his commentary box, points are scored, bludgers fly and in one heart stopping moment, the Gryffindor Seeker nose dives towards the ground. With the help of Professor J'onzz, the score is tallied to 180-180.

The crowd gasps as both Seekers take off in the same direction; the Golden Snitch in their sight. This time it's not a false alarm.

Alex felt as though time was slowing down as she watched Malfoy jostle against Potter to get ahead. Malfoy stretched his arm out, his finger grazing the wings of the Snitch, before he manages to grasp it in his hand.

'SLYTHERIN WIN!' Winn boomed from the commentary box.

Alex punched the air in celebration and looped in the air on her broom; she had done it. Head Girl, Captain of the winning Quidditch team and a straight 'Outstanding' student. She zoomed towards the ground pulling off the nose dive that had got her onto the team as a first year and landed back on the ground to her team celebrating.

Maggie was in her arms immediately, kissing her soundly, sending the crowd into a frenzy. Alex picked Maggie up and Maggie wrapped her legs around Alex's hips, her fingers tangled in Alex's hair.

'You did it Danvers!' Maggie breathed out between kisses.

'You're not mad?'

'We played a good match, but the better team won' Maggie conceded, 'plus my girlfriend happens to be the hottest Quidditch player in Hogwarts history...'

They lose themselves in each other's eyes and lips as the noise of the crowd fades to nothing behind them.

They lose themselves entwined in each other's arms, not caring who sees, not giving a thought to the impending war that was brewing, or the choices they will have to make.

The lose themselves in thoughts of their future; that they may only been seventeen and eighteen years old, but damn it, this relationship was built to go the distance, they were built to stumble through life together, built to support each other, built to _love_ each other.

So they do.


	5. Day 5- Domestic

Maggie parked her bike in the garage below and headed for the stairs that would take her up to apartment she shared with Alex. She still couldn't quite believe that they _actually_ lived together.

They had officially moved in together four months ago after the continuous teasing from the Superfriends that they basically lived together anyway, Alex had, a few days later, presented her with a key in a little box and asked very seriously if she'd like to move the rest of her socks in.

As she climbed the stairs to the sixth floor, Maggie thought about how amazing, and at times ridiculous, the past four months had been;

The time she had come home to find Alex and Kara giggling in the fort they had made in the living room, yelling from the inside that Maggie wasn't allowed in unless she had brought the food they requested.

The time she was hit in the head with a foam bullet the minute she walked through the door, her own nerf gun sitting on the key table with a simple note tucked underneath; _Winners choice ;)_

The time she had found Kara pacing nervously, wringing her hands, so much anguish written on her face but unable to get the words out. Maggie had recognised that look; it was the look of a Danvers woman on the verge of coming out. Four pints of ice cream later and more pot stickers than Maggie thought National City was capable of producing, Kara was sniffly but calm, ready to ask a certain Luthor out on a date.

The time she had come home to find the apartment lit only by soft flickering candlelight and Alex dressed in beautiful red lace lingerie, moving her hips to the sultry bass coming from the iPod dock as she gently pushed Maggie down into a chair and gave her the first of what would be many lap dances.

The time she found Alex curled up on the floor in front of the sofa, half a bottle of scotch gone, proclaiming she wasn't good enough for anything or _anyone._ But how she had let Maggie take care of her, had drunk the water from the glass Maggie offered and trusted her enough to let everything go and just cry in Maggie's arms.

The time they had christened every surface they could possibly think of, including the balcony window and kitchen floor.

The time she had come home with flowers after their first proper fight, only to discover Alex on the other side of the door with the exact same flowers grasped tightly in her hands.

The time she walked in on Alex wearing nothing except one of her own oversized NCPD jumpers and her reading glasses, engrossed in the latest science journal. She swore her heart stopped for a brief moment before she bounced onto the bed and pulled Alex down with her.

Maggie knew in all those moments, even before the _I love you's_ were spoken out loud, that she did in fact love Alex Danvers, that she loved her with her whole being, her whole soul… even if the woman still refused to give her a flash grenade- something the Detective was still intently working on.

She came back into the present as she scraped her key into the lock and opened their apartment door, completely unprepared to take in the sight that greeted her. Alex was wearing the 'kiss the cook' apron she had bought for Maggie as a joke and was flapping a tea towel at the smoke detector, frantically muttering 'don't go off, don't go off' under her breath, too distracted to realise her girlfriend had returned home and was standing there thoroughly amused and watching her.

Apparently, whilst the incredible Agent 'badass' Danvers could intimidate any human or alien being on the planet (and beyond) with just her index finger... inanimate objects did _not_ feel the same way, and the smoke detector soon started its painfully high pitched bleeping.

'Fuck!' Alex mumbled as she dragged the small set of steps she had also bought for Maggie as a joke towards the floor below the alarm (although she had caught Maggie using them a few times to reach items in the top cupboards, a fact that Maggie vehemently denied).

Knowing exactly what her girlfriend was about to do, Maggie decided to make her presence known before things got worse...

'NCPD! Step away from the smoke detector Miss, I repeat, step away from the smoke detector...'

Alex startled suddenly, wobbling precariously on top of the steps as she looked at Maggie, her eyes wide with guilt.

'I wasn't...' Alex gestured, unsure of what she could say that would keep her out of trouble.

'You weren't what? Going to tear down the fourth smoke detector in as many months?' Maggie chastised, although there was a smile on her face.

Alex reluctantly silenced the alarm with a push of the tiny button at the front, and sheepishly moved back to where the remains of what was supposed to be a romantic dinner sat smoking in the large saucepan.

Maggie walked towards Alex and unclipped her gun and badge, laying them on the table. She nuzzled up behind Alex, kissing the back of her neck, and wrapped her arms around the agent's waist, smiling as she felt Alex lean back into her, the stress of cooking visibly lifting away.

After one more kiss, Maggie took a quick glance at the pot on the stove with the blackened and charred mess at the bottom 'Danvers… how did you manage to burn pasta?!'

Alex sighed and unwrapped herself from Maggie's embrace. She lifted the pot with one hand and dropped the entire thing into the kitchen bin, shaking her head sadly.

"One day I'll get it right..." She said determinedly as she headed to the fridge and pulled two take away menus from underneath a pride flag magnet.

'Pizza or Chinese?' she questioned with a smile, holding them both out to Maggie.

Maggie rolled her eyes as she took the Chinese menu from Alex and pulled her phone out of her pocket.


	6. Day 6- Smut

They'd been sending each other text messages all day with the intention of riling the other up, and it was working.

Messages of _I can't wait_ _to feel how wet you are for me_ and _I want to make you come hard with my fingers buried inside you and my tongue on your clit..._

More than once Alex had caught J'onn looking at her before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. She'd stopped pretending to look sorry.

Neither of them could wait to get home, to make good on the promises they'd been messaging, to see who would come undone the quickest.

On days like this, when they felt more… _playful_ , there was an added anticipation. Their last venture into role play has resulted in Alex in nothing but a lab coat and glasses offering to give Maggie a thorough physical.

Alex grinned as the latest message came through from Maggie;

 _Maybe that_ _presumptuous Fed could make an appearance tonight?_

Immediately, Alex's mind was filled with the image of Maggie bent over the couch as she showed her just where her jurisdiction ended.

Alex looked up as J'onn coughed rather loudly and excused himself from the room, much to amusement of Agent Vasquez. Alex blushed, looked down at her watch and decided she could probably head home.

 _Only if the cocky Detective is going to be there_ she replied as she headed towards the locker room to change.

After a quick shower Alex pulled out one of the black suits she kept at the DEO with a simple white tank top to wear underneath the jacket. She smiled as she pulled out a set of heels that would make her tower over Maggie. She straightened her hair to the more severe look needed for the character she was to play when she got home and headed to her car.

She parked and saw Maggie's bike already in it's usual spot, meaning Maggie was already upstairs waiting for her.

She climbed the stairs two at a time in her eagerness to get to her girlfriend and discovered Maggie had only just beaten her home as she turned the corner to see Maggie using her key to let herself into the apartment. She took a moment to appreciate the curve of Maggie's arse in her tight trousers, detective badge glinting at her hip.

'Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing in my crime scene?' Alex called out as she swaggered towards Maggie, remembering at the last moment to make herself look annoyed.

'Anyone ever tell you all you Feds sound the same?' Maggie retorted as she turned to face Alex, leaving her key in the lock, surprised that Alex had nearly beaten her home.

'I'm sure you mean well detective, but this is a federal crime scene...' Alex moved into Maggie's personal space, towering over her in her heels.

Instead of taking a step back, like most people would have, Maggie stepped forwards defiantly.

'This is well within my jurisdiction'

Maggie turned back to the door and finished unlocking it, pushed it open and stepped through, closing it in Alex's face.

 _Oh game on_ Alex thought as she pushed through the door, slamming it behind her.

'Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does, _Detective'_ Alex sneered.

'I don't think so...' Maggie laughed, her dimples fully on display, wondering when Alex would realise she was not going to be the one in control tonight.

Alex raised an eyebrow, a retort on the tip of her tongue, but suddenly found herself, face first, pushed up against the door she had just shut, arms pinned against the door. The realisation hit her that she had anticipated a completely different evening; one that involved Maggie pliant and willing beneath her, breathy and begging while Alex teased her. But this? This was even better!

'Someone should teach you Feds to share, wouldn't hurt to have some manners...' Maggie taunted as she pulled her cuffs out, taking each of her girlfriends wrists in turn and snapping the cuffs around them.

'This OK?' Maggie questioned in a soft voice, breaking character to check in.

'Oh god yes' Alex moaned in response and heard Maggie chuckle.

'Good' Maggie husked in Alex's ear as she pushed the length of her body against Alex, one hand hand roaming round to pull the tank top out of the trousers it was tucked into. She scratched her nails across Alex's abs, trailing upwards towards her bra, smirking as Alex arched her back, grinding her arse against Maggie's front.

'Not so intimidating now, are we?' Maggie teased as she ran her fingers over the material of Alex's bra, pinching the hardened nipple.

Alex bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud and pressed her forehead against the door.

Maggie tugged the bra down and rolled one nipple between her fingers before repeating the action with Alex's other breast.

' _Fuck…'_

'Swearing isn't appropriate for an agent in your position... Agent...' Maggie chastised and removed her hand.

Alex whined at the loss of contact.

Maggie's hand roamed, scratching and caressing it's way back down Alex's body until it settled on her belt.

With a flick of her wrist it was undone and she slowly pulled it from the loops. She let it fall to the floor with a thud before returning her hand to Alex's body, squeezing her arse through her slacks.

'What do you want me to do Agent'

Alex mumbled incoherently, her head still pressed against the door.

'Use your words' Maggie instructed, spanking Alex's arse.

'I want your fingers...' Alex trailed off, too worked up from the day of teasing messages.

'Here?' Maggie questioned, her tongue firmly in her cheek as she trailed a single finger around Alex's bellybutton.

'L… Lower' Alex stuttered out.

Maggie flicked the button to Alex's slacks open and lowered the zip. She cupped Alex through her panties, gently grinding the heel of her hand against Alex's clit.

Alex groaned and ground hard against Maggie.

'You're so wet...'

She slipped her fingers under the waistband of the panties and ran her fingers through the wetness.

' _Maggie..._ ' Alex whined as her girlfriends fingers continued to tease her, only slipping in a single finger up to the first knuckle.

'It's Detective to you' Maggie nipped at Alex's ear as she once again removed her finger from where Alex so desperately wanted them.

Maggie stepped back slightly to pull down Alex's trousers and underwear, guiding her feet out of them. She quickly nipped at Alex's bare backside before returning to her earlier position, pressed up against Alex.

Alex felt Maggie's fingers ghosted across her clit, offering no release, continuing to tease.

Alex whined.

'I want you to ask nicely, _Agent'_

Alex gritted her teeth to stop herself from smiling.

'Please...'

'Please, what?' Maggie demanded.

'Please Detective...'

'Good girl' Maggie smiled as she tapped the inside of Alex's thighs, indicating she wanted Alex to spread her legs.

Alex widened her stance and couldn't resist wiggling her arse at Maggie. Maggie spanked it playfully before unlocking the cuffs and gently rubbing each wrist.

'You'll need to brace yourself against the door' Maggie winked at Alex's questioning glance over her shoulder.

Alex nodded, shrugged her jacket off and placed her hands either side of her head.

' _Please..._ ' Alex begged as she felt Maggie slide two fingers through her wet folds from behind.

'I know sweetie'

She slipped two finger in easily, curling on every thrust.

'Fuck!' Alex cried out, grateful Maggie had the foresight to undo the handcuffs.

Maggie kept thrusting, knowing it wouldn't take long until Alex was convulsing round her hand. She brought her other hand round to finger Alex's clit, who bucked immediately against her.

'I'm so close' Alex panted out, her muscles flexing as she held herself up.

Maggie sped up her thrusts, thrusting harder and deeper into Alex and bit into the sweat covered shoulder in front of her.

Alex screamed out as her orgasm washed over her, twitching against Maggie as her head slumped against the door.

Maggie gently guided Alex over to the couch and gathered her into her arms. Alex nuzzled in as her breathing steadied, inhaling the scent of her girlfriend.

'Gimme five minutes' she mumbled, 'this Fed needs to put that cocky Detective in her place...'

'I'd like to see you try Danvers...'


	7. Day 7- Soulmate AU

_This fic was written by my wife (Kosima82), who wanted to participate, but didn't want to write for the whole week._

* * *

Alex wasn't sure if she believed in soul mates… Yes she had the 'mark' like all humans did (hers being on her upper arm) but she just wasn't sure how much she believed that there was someone out there for everyone. She was 28 and had never been in love… Sure she had had flings with guys at college. Most people experimented with 'non-soulmates' when they were younger, the older generation always then saying that when you find your soulmate it's like fireworks in your entire being and the world just seems… _right_ … But Alex had never felt that. She did get mildly excited once when a guy she had been dating announced that their marks 'fit' and they should announce that they were soul mates. But one look at his crooked spiky symbol next to her smooth flowing lines proved that he was indeed… just high.

She thought back to those compulsory lessons at school which explained the meaning behind the marks everyone had from birth: 'birthmarks' or 'soulmarks' as they were called. No one really knew their origins, whether humans had evolved them over the eons, or if an alien race had decided to meddle in the human genetic makeup, taking it upon themselves to provide humans with an easy answer to life (and love).

There were however, enough people out there with anecdotal evidence of finding their own true love, that a high percentage of the population believed it. Some spent their entire lives searching for that one person to share their hopes and dreams with… To share their life with… and the sad truth was that some _never_ found it.

But there were also those that refuted the claims that their fate was already decided, and they went off script; purposefully ignoring other people's marks and trying to find love the way their ancestors did: by trial and error.

Alex pulled up her sleeve to look at her own mark; dark bruise purple lines swirled across her upper bicep, ending sharply at invisible edges which supposedly would map exactly to those of her true love… her soul mate… Teachers explained it as one half of a puzzle piece, that the mark reflected your soul and that both were incomplete until they found their perfect partner.

Alex contemplated one day finding that perfect fit and sighed… just because people believed in a thing didn't make it true. Alex was a scientist; she required proof, _evidence_ , peer reviewed data, not just coincidental stories that spread across the internet like wildfire. If she believed blindly in the ability of a random patch of coloured skin to decide who she could love then she was no better than those who believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Earth was flat!

She huffed and pulled her sleeve back down so she could finish getting ready, she was already a few minutes late to meet Kara before they both headed in to work. A short breeze and a thud showed her how late she actually was and that her super sister had gotten bored of waiting.

"Hey!" the perpetually bubbly superhero announced, alongside thrusting a steaming hot coffee at Alex and a bag of _one_ donut (the rest having been consumed en-route).

"Hey…" Alex sighed out as she grabbed the bag with its sugared treat and started gulping the coffee.

"Are you OK?"

"What? Yea I'm fine, don't worry" Alex tried to brush off as she grabbed the last items she would need for the day.

"You thinking about your mark again?" Kara pushed, sweeping her cape out behind her before sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

"Only a little…" Alex murmured. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, there's no real proof for any of it anyway, and you don't even have one!"

"But that's because I'm not human… It's OK to believe in something Alex… I believe there's someone out there for everyone, but that doesn't mean you have to be bound by whatever your skin looks like, I think people find their soulmate despite the ink on their skin... Not because of it…" Kara stood up and hugged Alex fiercely.

"I keep telling you Kara, it's not ink… It's a natural pigment in the skin combined with abnormal blood vessels showing through the tissue, not actual ink..." Alex tried to protest underneath the intense cuddling currently squeezing the breath from her lungs.

"Well it looks like ink to me!" Kara stuck out her tongue and gave her sister another bone crushing hug. "Right! Let's get to work, do you want a lift?"

"No it's OK, I'll take my bike, see you there?"

"Sure" Kara smiled before jumping out of the same window she had flown in by.

Alex locked it securely behind the superhero before heading out her apartment and doing the same to her front door. She tried to push the thoughts of soulmates and birthmarks out of her head and sped to work on her Ducati, letting the cool breeze calm her mind.

Nine hours later and Alex was back on her bike, this time shooting off to a potential alien crime scene which had initially been secured by fellow DEO agents. She arrived however, to discover members of the NCPD all over the alleyway where it appeared that a human had been murdered. She flashed her FBI badge at the young cop guarding the entrance and after a sternly raised eyebrow when he started to stammer a protest, was swiftly let through.

Another cop was crouched on the ground beside the body whilst another spoke to an inconsolable man a few metres away. Between the tears, Alex's ears picked out the words "Soulmate!" before he broke down completely and was gently led away and out of the alleyway.

Alex approached the woman crouching on the ground, a woman who was definitely _not_ a member of the same top secret government agency as Alex.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing at my crime scene?" She demanded, already furious that the NCPD had seemingly encroached on a DEO case.

The woman didn't jump at Alex's words but instead rose smoothly to her feet and turned to face her, confidently looking the agent up and down before replying.

"Anyone ever tell you all you feds are the same? It's like you all watched the same bad movies together at Quantico."

"Who are you?" Alex asked; a little annoyed that her agent status left the cop completely un-phased.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science division" Maggie flashed her badge as she spoke, and as she did so, the sleeve of her leather jacket rode up ever so slightly… enough to reveal a small part of a distinctive purple birthmark.

"We handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night… Showed you mine… show me yours…" She challenged Alex, seemingly unaware that she had revealed her soulmark in addition to her badge.

A few seconds passed before Alex could process the words Maggie had spoken, her mind had fixated on the mark, to show someone your mark was considered quite intimate and Alex almost blushed at the innuendo of the Detective's words before composing herself and answering.

"Agent Alex Danvers, FBI" She flashed her own (fake) badge.

However, Detective Sawyer had noticed the pause and smiled, she personally didn't believe in birthmarks determining your soul mate so never made any real effort to hide hers (that combined with the slightly awkward position of it being on her forearm meant that it was often on show).

"How about we work together on this one?" She asked and offered her hand (the one with the marked wrist) to the agent.

Alex paused for a beat before gripping Maggie's hand in her own, very carefully avoiding contact with the other woman's mark as she nodded her agreement.

Alex and Maggie spent another hour directing other agents and cops collecting evidence before calling it a night. The body was collected to be transported for an autopsy, but so far it was inconclusive as to whether an alien had been responsible, everyone was hoping that the examination would provide more data.

Alex took a breath and offered her hand to Maggie "It was good working with you"

Maggie gripped it back firmly, Alex felt her heart skip a beat and a small shock shoot up her arm as she felt her index finger graze one of the smooth purple lines that made up Maggie's mark.

"Same here, I'm finished for the night now, do you fancy grabbing a drink with me? I know a place…"

"O…K…" Alex stuttered out, thinking that maybe there might be something to this soulmate thing after all… And if not, well it was only a drink…


End file.
